


Plane

by Aceteroid



Series: Oneshots of Even and Isak in every possible universe [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceteroid/pseuds/Aceteroid
Summary: Even, the flight attendant, and Isak, the pilot, both work at the same airline.After a flight from NY to Paris things are heating up between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They are both in their late twenties.

He was reaching for the last item in the luggage rack, a red purse that got pushed back by the pervious carry-on-baggage he had helped the other passengers with.  
Handing it over to the married couple, he received a smile from the two of them.  
  
“Thank you so much for your help, Even”, the woman said, scanning his nametag as she held onto the leather material, tracing the silver CC of the _Chanel_ logo.  
Her fingernails were painted in a similar red tone, just a faint shade darker. Everything matched. Even the tie of her husband’s suit.  
The paragon of first class passengers.  
  
“No need to thank me, Madame. You’re very welcome”, Even answered, the corners of his lips turned upwards politely, before he guided them down the aisle towards the door.  
“I wish you a pleasant stay in Paris.”  
“Thank you! Have a good flight back home”, the man answered and with that they left the plane behind.  
  
A sigh escapes his lips as soon as the two of them weren’t in sight anymore and he leaned back onto the extra seat attached to the wall, his fingertips massaging his temples.  
  
They had flown from New York to Paris. Eight hours and forty-seven minutes. Almost six thousand kilometres bee line. Six babies on board.  
  
And really, Even was good with children. When they started crying he walked up to the desperate mothers, helping them calming the babies down with pulling faces or sometimes even carrying them around. Back and forth and back and forth.  
It helped most of the times.  
But with _six_ babies on board it was some sort of domino-effect. One baby started to cry hysterically and the next followed. And then the next one. And then the next and the next and the next and the next.  
  
It had been exhausting, absolutely tiring (he could not wait to finally get some sleep) and his headache felt like an earthquake had raged in his mind. A hurricane. A tsunami. An avalanche. All at once.  
  
He stayed like this for god knows how long until the door of the cockpit flew open. He didn’t jump. Of course he didn’t. (He definitely did).  
  
With his eyes flown open he looked at Isak who loosened his tie as he closed the door behind him. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.  
It was a little unfair how he could look this good after a nine hour flight, even with the bags under his eyes.  
  
“Oh. Hei”, Isak greeted as soon as he spotted him, running a hand through his blond curls, trying to tame them (but failing). “Didn’t think you were still here. Wasn’t it Eva’s turn to do the check-over?”  
He sounded a little nervous, almost caught unprepared and Even smiled automatically.  
  
“She’s helping some five year old kid find his mum”, he gave back, shrugging slightly. “So I said I’d do it.”  
  
Isak nodded, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark blue pants.  
They suited him quite nicely. As well as the rest of the uniform.  
The light-coloured symbol of the airline somehow complimented his eyes, bringing the green out.  
The fabric of his white shirt clung to his shoulders just right and the first few buttons were opened.  
  
“Okay”, Isak said.  
“Yeah.”  
  
Silence sneaked its way in between the two of them, hanging in the air.  
_MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY. Awkwardness ascends. Send help._  
  
He knew he should talk about something instead of just staring, but he didn’t know what to say, so eventually Even coughed slightly.  
  
“How does…”  
“Do you…”  
They both started their sentences at the same time, stopping mid-phrase to let the other one continue and Even laughed a little, putting his hand in his neck and rubbing the skin there.  
  
“You first”, he spoke and Isak grinned his slightly crooked smile.  
The one that showed his teeth and brought out his dimples.  
The one that made Even ridiculously happy. Every single time he saw it. No matter what. It was almost like an unwritten rule. When he saw that smile he just _had to_ mirror it.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”, Isak started, but shook his head shortly after, the blond curls falling into his face. They looked soft (how could hair look so soft, really?!). “How does a kid even lose their mother _on a plane_? I mean it’s basically just standing up and walking out.”  
  
“I think he got up as soon as the seatbelt-lights turned off”, Even explained with a small laugh and Isak continued to grin.  
  
“I would probably do that too.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows in question, looking at Isak with a “please, do continue”-expression written on his face.  
  
“I’m not the biggest fan of too many people. Especially not on little space.”  
  
Another pause. This time, however, it wasn’t awkward. Instead Even crackled.  
  
“And then you thought _hey why don’t I become a pilot so I can be locked up with up to 850 people in a metal-can with wings about 20 kilometres above the ground_?”  
  
“Yeah, in retrospect it wasn’t that good of an idea”, Isak agreed, his tone clearly amused as he leaned onto the wall opposite from him.  
  
“So what made you do it then? The hope of working together with attractive flight attendants?” He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips and Isak rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest (but grinning nevertheless).  
  
“Sure. That was the single and only reason.”  
  
“How lucky you are that you’ve got me!” Even placed a hand on his forehead in a dramatic movement, posing for a moment.  
  
“You’re calling yourself attractive?” Isak asked eventually, the tone of his voice mocking, but the slight upwards turn of his mouth gave him away.  
  
“You’re telling me I’m not?”  
  
With that Isak casted his eyes downwards, eyeing his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. A smile on his lips, barely there and a faint blush spread on his cheeks.  
  
“Uh… Nei, you’re… You’re fine”, he said a little quieter, a little unsure and Even cocked his head in response.  
  
“Just fine?” he asked, a playfulness in his words as he stepped away from the wall and moved a bit closer to Isak instead. He didn’t really know where he found the courage to take that step and for a second he feared he had gone too far.  
However his heart skipped a beat as the man’s gaze darted upwards for a quick moment, their eyes meeting.  
  
Because he had thought about this for ages. A moment where they were alone. He had thought about them standing like this. Looking at each other.  
  
His hands felt sweaty and he was sure if he stepped just a little closer Isak would be able to hear the frantic beating of his heart.   
  
“No. Yes. I mean you’re pretty hot. I mean… uh… attractive. I mean…”  
Isak still stuttered the words out when Even asked: “I’m hot?”  
Immediately Isak stopped rambling, looking up at Even. “What?” he asked and Even grinned, placing his hands on both sides of Isak’s head.  
  
“You’re so nice, Isak.”  
When he just blinked at Even, he continued. “You are, too. Attractive. Fine. Hot.”  
  
Isak stared at him for a moment and then licked his lips (it did _things_ to Even, seeing him like that).  
  
“What is happening?” Isak asked and Even tilted his head one more time.  
“This. Do you mind?” Even responded and when Isak shook his head slowly Even started to smile. The corners of his lips twitching. His fingertips tingling.  
“Good, because I have been wanting to do that for quite some time. Thank god for that kid running off.”  
  
Isak laughed and he sounded a bit breathless which made Even’s knees feel weaker instantly.  
  
“Thank god”, Isak echoed.  
  
When Even leaned in, bringing their lips together, one, two seconds passed without anything happening. The fear came back, the thought of maybe he had misinterpreted the entire situation. His mind started racing, yelling at him to back off and he was about to do that when he felt Isak’s arms around his neck, pulling him closer – and kissing him back in the most glorious way.  
  
It was a bit chaotic. A mess out of lips and tongues and teeth, but as soon as they had gotten used to the feeling of each other it worked. They worked. Giving and taking again and again and again.  
  
One of his hands found its way into his hair (and the curls really were as soft as they looked like, if not even softer, so incredibly smooth and silky) and he played with the strands, pulling here and there. Which made Isak respond right away. He leaned into the touch, parted his lips even more and let out a small gasp.  
  
“Faen”, he murmured, without moving away. His lips brushed over Even’s as he spoke and Even could feel the heat spread in his entire body.  
  
Because this was real. Even though it felt like a dream, like some fantasy in his head, it _was_ happening.  
He kissed Isak. And Isak kissed him back. He made him make those sounds. He made him whimper and move beneath his fingers.  
  
In this very moment he felt like he could do anything.  
  
Isak’s hands moved from his neck to his back, trailing the line of his spine above the fabric of the suit he was wearing and when they parted to fill their lungs with air, they stared at each other.  
  
A tiny smirk played out on Even’s lips and he couldn’t help but feel proud.  
Isak’s cheeks were flushed, his hair was a mess and his lips told stories nobody could put into words.  
  
“Fy faen, you look so hot”, Even all but whispered, cupping his cheek almost gently.  
His finger touched the small mole above his curved upper lip (that cupids bow should be illegal) and as soon as Isak’s mouth stretched into a smile he shook his head and dived back into kissing the man in front of him.  
  
He felt Isak’s fingers tugging on the fabric of his shirt beneath the heavy blue suit jacket and with Isak’s lip in between his teeth he smiled a tiny bit.  
Because apparently he had a similar effect on him as he had on Even.  
  
So eventually he let his own hands roam over the man’s chest. He felt hard muscles and sharp edges and warmth. It was intoxicating.  
And it became even better after he had pulled the shirt out of Isak’s trousers and found a way to sneak his fingers under it.  
  
Skin and heat.  
  
Isak moaned in response and Even let out a quiet laugh, panting and out of breath.  
  
When his lips found his jawline the boy sucked in the air sharply and Even _knew_ he was doing it right. He _knew_ that Isak was enjoying it. And this? This was the best thought in the entire world.  
  
Hands on his back, trailing down to find the waistband of his trousers.  
  
He placed kisses down his neck, meeting the faint taste of salty skin with lips and teeth and tongue.  
  
“Please”, Isak groaned lowly and Even felt the word sending shivers through his entire body.  
“What do you want?” he gave back, his voice barely audible.  
“You. I want you. Now. Please.”  
  
The bluntness left Even blinking down at him, almost amazed and he could only nod, one, two, three times, the words a lump in his dry mouth. His tongue tied.  
  
His lips met his neck again, leaving red skin behind that would hopefully still be visible tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that day.  
He wanted Isak to remember _this_. To think of him when he looked in the mirror and found the marks on his body.  
As if he was his. As if they belonged together.  
  
And maybe they did.  
  
Isak’s hands sneaked under his shirt and the skin he touched felt like it was on fire.  
  
He was about to let out a sigh when Isak stopped in his motions. “Fuck, Even, someone’s coming.”  
  
The words made him snap back into reality. “What?” he asked, even though he understood every single syllable.  
  
“Someone’s coming”, Isak repeated, his voice slightly panicked as he stared into the direction of the open door.  
  
Maybe their spot wasn’t the best one to make out wildly.  
  
“The toilet. Right now. Get into the toilet. In the back!”  
  
They ran through the plane (even though Even was strictly told not to when he started the training), basically sprinting down the aisle and just a moment later they squeezed into the tiny plane toilet.  
Which wasn’t _too_ convenient since both men weren’t exactly small.  
  
“Ouch you’re standing on my foot”, Isak whispered and really, Even tried not to step onto him, but there wasn’t that much space they could use to shift around.  
“Be quiet”, he mouthed and when Isak wanted to give something back he just placed his flat hand over his lips.  
  
Isak stared at him (halfway sitting on the sink) and Even shrugged without another word.   
  
There were steps outside the toilet and both men held their breaths, Even with his eyes closed, hoping, _wishing, **praying**_ that nobody would come up with the idea of opening the door they hadn’t locked.  
  
As they waited Isak took hold of Even’s wrist, removing it from his mouth.  
He let him.  
  
And he immediately regretted this decision when Isak’s lips found his neck. He nibbled at the skin, traced it with his tongue and it cost all of his willpower not to let out a small moan.  
Eventually Isak stopped. Only to start unbuttoning his white shirt.  
  
Even shot him a look, a silent “what the fuck are you doing, we could get caught any minute!”, but Isak didn’t seem to mind.  
He just looked at him innocently, smiled a little before he went back to his work.  
  
Isak’s fingers touched the skin he exposed and even though Even really, really, really tried not to react, he groaned.  
  
“Faen”, he murmured as Isak sucked on the skin below his collarbone.  
A second later he found his hands on Isak’s sides, pulling him closer, half on the sink, half on the ground in front of him, before he brought their hips together in a smooth movement, searching the friction.  
He felt Isak’s growing hardness against his own and it was like heaven. The first contact electrifying. A constant buzz racing through his veins and ending up south.  
He grinded against him again, spreading Isak’s legs and pushing one of his own in between.  
  
Isak reacted instantly, moving his hips as he buried his face in Even’s neck. “Fuck, fuck, fuck”, he repeated like a mantra, his nails digging into his back.  
  
They moved against each other in that tiny space, touching and grinding as much and as good as possible.  
  
“Get it off”, Even breathed as he tugged at Isak’s shirt, fighting with the buttons and Isak? He laughed almost silently before he turned to pull it over his head, letting it fall to the ground mindlessly.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
It took them almost two minutes to get rid of their clothes, the pants pushed down to their knees and the shirts forgotten somewhere beneath them.  
Only them and their boxers and the awkward fumbling that had led them there.  
  
It wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t as hot and certainly not as smooth as you saw it in porn, but it was _them_.  
  
They had laughed into each other’s mouths, kissed, kissed, kissed, so very much that it had been hard to pull the fabric over their heads.  
  
But they had managed.  
  
Even’s hand moved towards the obvious bulge beneath the dark blue cotton of Isak’s boxers and his fingers trailed over the outline before he cupped him entirely.  
In response Isak let out a short gasp, moving his hips towards his hand.  
  
“Please”, he begged again (and Even could get used to that sound).  
“Please what?” he asked, wanting him to spell it out, to name exactly what he desired.  
“I want you”, Isak replied almost instantly and Even moved in to kiss him passionately. The tip of his tongue moving over his bottom lip before exploring his mouth.  
“You want me?”  
“Yes, please, Even. Just touch me. Please.”  
  
So he did.  
  
His hands pushed down the last layer and his thumb moved over the tip of his cock before his fingers continued to move. Slow strokes that made Isak’s head fall back in pleasure.  
He bucked his hips, moving with Even’s hand as if they had done this a million times already. A rhythm. A dance.  
  
“More. Please, Even”, he said again and his voice sounded wrecked already.  
Pride filled his chest. He had done that to Isak. He had made him sound so lost in what he wanted.  
Automatically he quickened his movements, spreading the collected precome to smoothen the touch.  
  
“Kiss me”, Even demanded and used his free hand comb through the messy curls as their lips met once again. Wet and messily. A bit too much teeth, a bit too much tongue and spit. However it was _everything_ nevertheless. They didn’t need perfect.  
He felt lost in the feelings that whirled through his mind, that clouded his consciousness.  
  
What he did feel, however, was when Isak’s hand slipped beneath his own briefs, pulling him out in one swift motion and touching him so confidently.  
  
They broke apart, looked at each other.  
His heart jumped. Because there was something in Isak’s eyes, something he couldn’t quite name, but something that made everything move faster and slow down at the same time. As if the world didn’t spin anymore.  
  
He moved his hips into his direction, lining up their cocks, searching for some sort of resistance.  
  
Isak seemed to understand, because in the next moment he hugged Even close, kissing and biting his shoulder lightly.  
Them, pressed against each other, their cocks flushed in between their bodies.  
  
They started moving.  
They circled their hips.  
They thrusted against each other.  
A mixture of slow and fast and anything in between.  
  
“Fuck, please”, Isak groaned against his shoulders. He had stopped kissing him, just held onto him now (and Even really didn’t mind since he couldn’t do much more himself).  
  
“Can you turn around?” Even asked quietly and his voice sounded so very distant, almost as if it wasn’t his own.  
  
Isak just nodded and moved, Even standing halfway over the toilet to make some room for him. The automatic faucet went on.  
  
The entire situation was quite ridiculous. But neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
Just a second later Isak’s back was pressed to Even’s chest. His cock meeting the crack of Isak’s ass as they looked at each other in the mirror above the sink.  
  
“Faen, look at you”, Even murmured breathlessly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the red spots on Isak’s neck while grinding his hips against the other man’s cheeks.  
  
“You’re so perfect for me, Isak, I’ve been thinking about you for so long”, he whispered as he licked up the skin, nibbling at his earlobe eventually.  
Isak gave back a soft hum, sinking his hands into Even’s hair without moving his eyes away from the mirror, from the picture they created together. A masterpiece.  
  
“Perfect for you”, he agreed as he continued to move his hips.  
  
“Baby, please come for me.”  
Even wrapped his hand around Isak’s leaking cock and twisted it, firm movements, up and down, holding on to concentrate on the tip, to repeat the strokes that coaxed the most beautiful sounds out of Isak. Melodies.  
  
Isak nodded determined, moving back even more as Even grinded his hips, his own cock so painfully hard that he _knew_ it wouldn’t take much more. Just a few more thrusts and…  
  
Isak closed his eyes and let out a long groan, Even’s name fell from his lips as he finally let go and his come spilled all over Even’s hand.  
Some met his own stomach and chest, some found its way onto the mirror.  
His breaths were heavy and he leaned back against Even, still moving his hips in lazy circles.  
  
“Come on”, he then said and Even bit down on his lip.  
  
It took him three more thrusts, one of his hands slowly stroking Isak’s softening cock, the other digging into one of his cheeks.  
  
Seconds later he followed him. His face was buried in Isak’s neck and he closed his eyes, letting the emotions overwhelm- and the wave of release carry him away.  
  
For a moment or two they just stayed like this without moving a single bit.  
  
“Oh my god”, was the first thing Isak said after what felt like a small eternity.  
Even laughed quietly. “Indeed.”  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror and he shot Isak an exhausted, slightly goofy smile that the other man returned.  
“Hei”, he said and “Hei” he answered.  
  
“How the fuck are we supposed to clean this up _and_ put on our clothes again with _that_ little space?!” The question Isak asked was followed by a soft laugh. Dimples and all. Even smiled.  
“I guess next time we should look for a bigger room.”  
“Definitely.”  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Eva walked up to Jonas, the co-pilot: “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I CAUGHT SHAGGING IN THE PLANE’S TOILET!”  
“Are you kidding?! They finally got over their crazy sexual tension and awkward pining?!”  
“Seems like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The dark haired kid who had been chatting with him almost the entire flight was waving at Even as his parents dragged him along.  
  
He was maybe five or six.  
Loved to talk about superheroes and the moon (“When I fly to the moon I will plant sunflowers there, because my mum likes them. Oh! You could come with me, because you have a lot of experience flying! Will you? Please?”).  
Read jokes out of a green book and cracked laughing at almost every single one of them.  
  
And even though the flight had been tiring, the conversations with that boy had made it a lot more bearable.  
  
That and the prospect of having a night full of sleep.  
Of course, a night in some relatively cheap hotel, since the airline had to pay for the entire crew, a night of only a few hours, but nevertheless: sleep.  
  
“Bye Even”, the kid once more shouted, jumping around excitedly and his voice was bright and loud and a few people turned around to look at him, while the child continued to smile at him.  
He smiled back, waving just before the kid and his parents left.  
  
“How come _everyone_ always loves you?” Eva asked teasingly, as she walked up beside Even, cocking her head.  
“I’m just… good with people, I guess. No one can resist my charm.” He winked in response, his tone notably amused.  
“Yeah, that much I noticed. I am sure _certain_ _colleagues_ agree.” Her laugh was genuine and regardless of rolling his eyes, Even still smiled.  
  
“Who are you talking about?” Isak asked with slightly raised eyebrows, joining the two of them with his bag in his hand.  
“No one in particular”, she fluted, looking around, just to find Vilde a few metres behind them, chatting with Jonas. “If you excuse me.”  
With that (and a final satisfied smirk) she left, leaving him and Isak on their own.  
  
“Okay?” The word was drawn out in a question and Even shook his head.  
“It’s nothing, really. You know, Eva.”  
“Yeah and that’s what’s alarming me. Because I _know_ Eva.” And even though his words seemed serious, there was a playful spark in Isaks’ eyes – which resulted in Even grinning. Almost automatically. As if there hadn’t been another option.  
  
When he didn’t say anything else Isak just groaned, shaking his head: “Whatever, fine, don’t tell me. I don’t even want to know.”  
“Aww, don’t worry about it, baby. She just dropped a hint about us getting it on in the toilet again.”  
“Ugh. That was **one** time. Weeks ago.”  
“Yeah, well…” He shrugged and nodded towards the doors as he eventually started to move. Isak walked beside him. “We’ve already met every single cliché there is. The pilot and the flight attendant. Fucking in a plane.”  
“Do you think it would help her to let go of it if we fucked in a hotel then?”  
  
For a second Even just looked at him, his eyebrows raised – because Isak? Isak usually wasn’t that direct.  
During the past few weeks they had spent together Even had led the situations most of the time. He was the one who had initiated all those small moments, moments they’ve gotten so used to share.  
The kisses. The touches. The whispered words. The longing looks.  
  
“I’m pretty sure there is some other stereotype about the pilot and the flight attendant having sex during a night over at some hotel while waiting for the next flight.”

  
Isak shrugged in return, not bothering to turn his head as he said: “Oh, I see, okay, if that’s the case… I just have to get myself off without you later. Bummer.”

  
Even stopped in his tracks, staring at him, while Isak continued to walk as if nothing had happened.  
“ _Baby..._ ”, it almost came out as a whine.  
Isak glanced over his shoulder, a small smirk on his oh so heavenly curved lips: “You’ll better show up before I get started.”  
  
  
  
Even sneaked out of his room three hours after arriving at the hotel. Three hours to make sure everybody was asleep already, when he slipped out into the dimly lit hallway.

  
With his phone in the back-pocket of his pants he knocked at the door of room 21, shooting looks down the corridor every now and then as he waited.  
And when Isak finally opened, still wearing his uniform, he stepped inside, making Isak raise his eyebrows.  
  
“Is all of this secretive manner really necessary? The entire crew knows about us anyway.”  
“It’s more fun that way”, Even returned, a sly smile played on his lips and Isak? He rolled his eyes in response.  
“Don’t you agree?” he then continued, cocking his head. “Makes it seem almost forbidden.”  
He ran his fingertips down Isak’s arms and when he felt the goose bumps arise on the other’s skin, he couldn’t help but to feel satisfied.  
“Hmm”, Isak gave back and pulled Even closer by the hem of the shirt, whispering against his lips: “Too bad it will all be for nothing, since you can never keep quiet in the end.”  
A low chuckle filled the room and he placed his hands on the smaller boy’s hips, brushing his nose against Isak’s. “As if you would mind.”  
  
Before he could answer their lips met, the contact careful and gentle at first.   
Hands roamed over backs, finding their way under fabrics, pulling them closer together, as he caught Isak’s bottom lip in between his teeth, nibbling at it softly.  
Isak let out a shaky breath in response, followed by a low moan when their tongues met just a few moments later.  
  
It was what they had been doing for the past few weeks, their way of back and forth.  
They had never spelled out what exactly it was between them. Unspoken words and questions that were clear and hidden at the same time.  
They had never really talked about it, but none of them had asked either.  
Because despite wanting to know where they stood, things _worked_.  
And wasn’t that the only important thing in the end? Would a name or a label or a term really make that big of a difference?  
  
With Isak’s fingers tugging at his hair, the kisses turned more and more heated rather quickly.  
  
He felt Isak pushing him towards the bed, stumbling blindly through the room and away from the door, as Even hooked his thumb in the loose loop of Isak’s tie, their lips still connected.  
  
The back of his knees met the wooden frame mere seconds later and he let out a little huff, when Isak made him sit down on the mattress, his flat hands on his chest and his legs on each side of Even’s hips.  
  
“What do you want?” he heard him ask, as he lowered himself on his lap, grinding his ass down in the next moment.  
Automatically Even let go of the tie, moving his hands to his sides and holding him in place.  
“You. All of you.”  
  
Isak tilted his head just the slightest bit, smiling down at him, so sure of himself.  
“You have me. So be a little more precise”, he demanded and Even let out a breathless laughter.  
“When did you become so cocky?” he questioned, his eyes trailing over the high cheek bones and the dark eye lashes, the faint blush on his face.  
“Do you mind?” Isak responded, grinding down again, before he placed his hands over Even’s, moving them southwards, in time with his lips that met the skin beneath his ear.  
  
“What do you want?” he asked again with his voice so very low, almost rough.  
A moan escaped him, throwing his head back to give Isak better access, eyes closed.  
  
And for a second there were just their heavy breaths.  
“I want you to suck me off”, Even said as he buried his fingers in his hair, pulling at the golden locks.  
  
Isak let out a muffled groan, kissing, biting, sucking a mark into the junction of shoulder and neck.  
“Yes”, he heard him say and Even grinned for a small moment, loving how desperate the other man became, once they had crossed the first barrier.  
  
“If you’re good, maybe I’ll do you at the same time, baby”, he continued, moving his nails down the curve of his neck, reaching the collar of the light blue shirt.  
Broad shoulders hidden by light fabric.  
  
The kisses stopped and Isak raised his eyes to meet Even’s gaze.  
“Would you like that?” Even asked and he was sure, Isak had never looked so beautiful, his lips just the right amount of red and swollen, his glimpse the best kind of glazed.  
“Yes, please. I’ll be so good.”  
  
It didn’t take much more for Even to unbutton Isak’s shirt hastily, almost ripping parts of the cloth.  
  
“So perfect for me”, he murmured as soon as he could touch and kiss the smooth skin, running his hands over the naked chest, stopping at Isak’s nipples to pinch them slightly.  
  
“Faen, Ev, stop teasing, I want you”, Isak brought out, the best of sighs leaving his lips shortly after. A sound Even would never get quite used to, a new melody every single time, no matter how many weeks they had been doing this already, no matter how often he had already heard it.

  
“Then take me”, Even said, without thinking about it twice, just looking at Isak.  
  
He dropped to his knees in front of the bed wordlessly, fingers sneaking under Even’s simple black tee, following the light lines of muscles with his fingertips, before he eventually pushed the shirt up.  
Even, being a good colleague, friend, lover, fuck-buddy or whatever they were, took the hint and got rid of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground with a soft _thud_.  
  
Isak leaned in to kiss down his navel, following the fine line of blond hair as he worked his fingers over the button of his jeans, reaching down to open the fly to finally pull down the jeans in a swift motion.  
  
_(“Lift your hips”, Isak had said.  
“Bossy much?”)_  
  
He had barely managed to kick the pants of entirely, when Isak mouthed at the wet spot forming in front of his briefs, kissing along the visible line of his cock, just to suck on the clothed tip.  
  
“Teasing, huh?” Even asked with a small, breathless laughter, not taking his eyes off Isak.  
  
Because just like the sounds he made, the view was something he could never get enough of.  
  
Their eyes met and the corners of Isak’s mouth twitched upwards, before he went back to move his hands over Even’s bare legs. Up and down and up again.  
Teeth nibbling at the soft skin of his thigh, tracing the marks he had left the last time they had been together. Purple and blue and yellow memories that made Even’s breath hitch every time he spotted them in the mirror.  
  
He continued to look down at Isak as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs, licking his lips before pulling them down as well.  
  
Cold air met heated skin, his dick tilted towards his stomach.  
  
“Teasing”, Isak confirmed, not yet placing his lips around the red head, shiny with precum already, but instead giving it small kitten licks, while he locked his eyes with Even’s.  
  
“Faen”, he moaned, running his head through his hair.  
Isak let out a soft hum, stroking the full length before he started placing kisses down the shaft, licking along the vein on the underside.  
  
And even though he wanted to hold onto the picture of Isak putting his pretty mouth on him, he couldn’t help but close his eyes as he started to suck the tip into his mouth, circling his tongue around the slit.  
  
Moans escaped his mouth, quiet at first, but growing louder and louder as Isak started to bob his head up and down, wrapping his hand around the base, stroking the part of Even’s cock that he couldn’t fit in.  
  
He _knew_ he should at least try to stay silent, but with Isak using his lips like that? It wasn’t possible. So he pulled at his hair, moving his hips in a matching rhythm, slowly fucking into his mouth.  
  
Isak sighed around him, the vibration causing Even to shiver and buck his hips up some more.  
  
With them being together like that, with Isak sucking and licking in just the right way, he quickly lost all sense of time, minutes and seconds feeling equally long, stretching and flying by at the same time.  
  
“I’m… Isak, fuck, I’m close”, he eventually said, sounding breathless, hands buried in hair, eyes still shut tight as he felt the knot in his stomach starting to form, the tingling feeling in his fingertips.  
  
He wanted to continue to move his hips, to fuck into his mouth to just _get_ there, but before he could do anything Isak pulled away, leaning back and shifting his weight slightly.  
  
When Even opened his eyes he felt like the world had stopped moving. Dizzy with desire, he just wanted to hold Isak close, move against him, get some sort of relief and…  
  
“I want to ride you”, Isak spoke and Even immediately raised his eyebrows, looking at him with a heaving chest, his breath still uneven.  
  
“You…”, he started, but he didn’t even come close to finishing his sentence, when Isak stood up and started to undo his own pants, shoving them down with his underwear..  
  
“You heard me”, Isak answered, moving to climb onto his lap, cocking his head, before he started to kiss down his neck again, sucking on his pulse.  
Even automatically let his hands wander over his back, down his spine until he reached his cheeks, giving them a light squeeze.  
  
“Lie down, baby”, he said and his voice sounded a bit softer than before, which made Isak’s lips turn into a tiny smile as he nodded, making himself more comfortable in the pillows behind him.  
  
“Lube?” he then asked and with his chin Isak pointed towards his bag.  
  
A quick kiss on his lips and he stood up quickly, rummaging through the clothes Isak had brought with him to find the bottle, already used once or twice, as well as a pack of condoms.  
  
When he turned around, walking back over to the bed, he grinned slightly, eyes wandering over Isak’s body, the way he was slowly stroking himself. “You planned this?”  
  
And Isak? He let out a quiet laugh, shrugged, before he patted the duvet beside him.  
“Get your ass over here. You’re asking too many questions.”  
  
“Bossy. I knew it”, Even joked with a slightly crooked smirk on his lips, settling down in between Isak’s legs, running his fingers over the warm skin and looking at him.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, baby, do you know that?”, he eventually questioned, as he replaced Isak’s hands with his own, stroking his dick a few times to make him close his eyes, moan his name the way he liked best.  
  
“Even, would you… _please_ just get on with it? I’ve been waiting for this for the last three hours.”  
  
He laughed again, kissing his way down Isak’s chest, past his crotch, past his perineum.  
“Pillow”, he said, almost instructing and Isak did as he was told, placing it underneath his hips to give Even better access.  
Even, who started kissing the flesh and biting the cheeks softly.  
  
“So pretty”, he repeated and Isak let out a hum, wriggling slightly beneath him, as soon as he heard Even opening the cap of the bottle, squeezing lube onto his fingers, warming it up as good as possible.  
  
“Tell me, when you need me to stop”, he said, just like he did every single time they found themselves in this position, Even’s fingertips carefully parting his cheeks and brushing against his rim. The slightest touch.  
  
He saw how Isak nodded, settling into the mattress, trying to keep himself relaxed for his fingers as he pushed in slowly.   
  
A shaky breath escaped his lips and Even looked at him, checking if he really was alright, giving him a second to adjust before he continued pushing in.  
  
Isak moved his hips the slightest bit, whimpering as he did so and Even immediately placed his other hand on his leg.  
  
“Okay? More lube, baby?” he asked, but Isak shook his head. “Just move”, he answered and Even nodded, did as he told and started to move his finger in and out, getting him more used to the feeling.  
  
“That’s it”, he heard Isak say and he couldn’t help but smile a bit, lean down to kiss his inner thigh. “You’re so good for me. Remind me to suck you off later.”  
  
Isak laughed, a small and quiet, but an honest laugh. “Sure.” A pause. “You can go for another one”, he then declared and Even nodded, carefully adding the second finger.  
  
They continued like this, taking their time, Even leaning down to place soothing kisses onto the stretched rim when he was in knuckles deep.  
  
When the sounds of uneasiness got replaced by moans of pleasure he slowly pulled all three fingers out, rolling on the condom instead, lubing himself up and meeting Isak’s gaze just a second later.  
  
“Ready?” he asked and Isak nodded, moving to sit up, so Even could lie down instead. He raised his eyebrows. “I meant what I said. Lie down. I want to ride you.”  
  
He couldn’t quite understand why he – out of all men on this planet – got this lucky. Why he was the one who was allowed to be with this beautiful boy that could be so snarky, and smart, so witty, but also so sweet, so kind, so shy.  
To see Isak like this, hovering above him, eyes halfway closed, leading Even’s cock towards his hole. It was a lot. So much, it felt almost like he was privileged.  
  
“Isak”, he groaned, putting his hands on his hips to keep him in place, to help him sink down.  
  
And when he finally pushed into the tight heat, when Isak started to take him in, it felt like it happened for the very first time.  
  
He leaned his head back, biting his lip, to keep himself from pushing his hips up, wanting to give him all the time he needed.  
Time Isak took. Time Isak needed.  
He moved slowly, his hands on Even’s stomach, his eyes closed to focus on the sensation only. His eyes closed to keep himself open and relaxed.  
  
Isak let out a shaky moan, as he lowered himself, centimetre by centimetre.  
Seconds, minutes, a blur.  
  
When he was eventually seated, Even’s dick all the way in, they both stayed still. Their breaths were the only noise in the room and it felt good, it felt intimate.  
  
“Fuck”, Isak sighed and when Even opened his eyes, he smiled. Because this was happening. They were both here. Together.  
  
As if Isak had heard his thoughts his eyelids fluttered open as well, looking down at him, shifting his hips experimentally. “Feel so full”, he spoke, his voice barely a whisper and Even held him closer, rubbing circles with his thumbs into the warm skin.  
  
“So perfect, baby, you take me so well”, he said, sitting up to wrap his long arms around Isak’s torso, burying his face at his shoulder. “So good”, he continued and that was when Isak started to move.  
  
“Good for you”, he answered, raising himself carefully, just a little bit, before gliding back down, the friction causing them both to moan in unison.  
  
Even waited until the movements became faster, until Isak got lost in the feeling, the groans more frequent – and eventually, eventually he moved his hips with him, creating a rhythm.  
  
Almost like a dance.  
Two bodies. Close. Intertwined.  
Forming a picture that had never been there before.  
  
“Even”, Isak groaned and he held onto him in response, thrusting his hips up.  
“Isak, baby, come on.”  
  
They moved, they breathed, they sucked, they moaned, they scratched, they bit, they stroked.  
  
They continued until they felt like they were about to explode into a million pieces, Isak pushing Even back into he pillows, raising and lowering himself fast and hard.  
  
“Baby”, Even sighed and Isak threw his head back, circling his hips to brush against his spot over and over and over again.  
  
“Come for me.”  
They both did.  
  
  
  
His breath was still erratic, his heart beating so very fast, but when he turned to look at Isak… Isak, with his eyes closed, with the flush on his cheeks, with his lips turned into a content smile, he couldn’t stop himself: “Do you want to go out with me?”  
  
He saw how his eyes fluttered open, how he blinked at him in the way, that made him want to touch the boys entire face, run his thumbs over the soft skin.  
  
“What?” he asked, sounding almost… unsure. As if he didn’t know if Even was being serious.  
  
“Do you want to go out with me?” he repeated, looking at him directly.  
  
When he didn’t respond immediately, he started to feel nervous, shifting a little, his skin still way too hot, the fluid on his stomach beginning to dry, becoming all sticky.  
“I mean, I get if you don’t want to and you really don’t have to, I just figured since... We’ve been doing this for a while and we’ve never talked about it before I just…”, he started, leaving the words hanging between the two of them, not knowing what else to stay.  
  
“No”, Isak said and shook his head.  
  
He tried to hide how his face fell. He tried to hide how disappointed this little answer made him feel.  
  
“Oh. Just… forget that I asked, then, we don’t have to stop this because of me being all…”  
  
But he couldn’t finish.  
  
Isak sat up, shaking his head again.  
  
“No. I meant that all the thing about me not wanting to? That’s ridiculous. I want to. I want to go out with you, Even”, Isak made clear, placing his hands on Even’s cheeks and Even felt himself blush as he looked at this man.  
This man with ruffled hair and glossy lips and slightly blown pupils. This man who was all he ever really wanted.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah”, Isak affirmed. Leaning down to kiss his lips. “Yeah, I want to.”  
  
There was a second of silence, just them, their breaths, their smiles and then:  
“Good. Now that you’re sitting already, would you please get a towel, your cum is drying and this is rather uncomfortable.”  
  
Isak looked at him, rolling his eyes in the fondest way, a small grin on his thin lips. “Way to break the mood, Romeo.”  
  
They both laughed. They kissed. And where Even would normally have sneaked back in the middle of the night so nobody would ask any questions the next morning, he stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Missyourrr! Thank you so much again for your amazing art and sorry for making you wait this long.  
> Also: I haven't read this entire thing yet, so I'll edit the mistakes later on. I just wanted to FINALLY publish. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Say hi on [tumblr](http://aceteroid.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it <3


End file.
